User blog:PootteerrGirl/Belatrix Lestrangeová
Belatrix Lestrangeová (a. Bellatrix Lestrange) se narodila v roce 1951, jako nejstarší dcera Druelly Blackové (rozené Rosierové) a Cygnuse Blacka III. Belatrix má dvě mladší sestry, Andromedu a Narcisu. V roce 1962 nastoupila do Bradavic a dostala se do zmijozelské koleje. Po absolvování Bradavic, možná i v Bradavicích se stala thumb|Belatrix Lestrangeová Narození: 1951 Úmrtí: 1998, Bradavice Herečka: Helena Bonham Carterová jednou z Voldemortových následovníků. Také zavhla jsou mladší sestru Andromedu kvůli jejímu sňatku s kouzelníkem mudlovského původu, Tedem Tonksem. Belatrix se stala jednou z nejvěrnějších a nejznámějších Smrtijedů. Známá byla díky jejíímu odpornému činu, kde po Voldmortově pádu mučila Alice a Franka Longbottomovi. Tím se také dostala se svým manželem Rodolphusem Lestrangem, švagrem Rabastanem Lestrangem a nezletilým kouzelníkem Barthym Skrkem jr. před starostolec. Tam všichni dostali doživotní trest, který si měli odpykat na azkabanském ostrově v Severním moři. Belatrix prohlásila před starostolcem, že se Pán zla vrátí a za jejich věrnost je odmění. ,,Pán zla beztak povstane, Skrku! Uvrhněte nás do Azkabanu, ale my budeme čekat! On povstane znovu a přijde si pro nás, a odmění se nám víc než komu jinému ze svých stoupenců! My jediní jsme mu zůstali věrní! My jediní jsme se ho snažili najít!" 'Toto prohlásila Belatrix Barthymu Skrku staršímu. Její slova se stala skutečností a Pán zla znovu povstal. V roce 1996 osvobodil deset nejvěrnějších Smrtijedů. Mezi nimi byla i Belatrix, Rodolphus a Rabastan. Účastnila se i bitvy na odboru záhad, kde s radostí mučila Nevilla Longbottoma. ' ,,DIC JIM DEDÁVEJ!"vřískal Neville, který jako by byl úplně bez sebe, kopal a svíjel se, když Belatrix se zdviženou hůlkou přistoupila blíž k němu a jeh o vězniteli. ,,DIC JIM DEDÁVEJ, HARRY!" Belatrix napřáhla hůlku. ,,'' Crucio!"'' Belatrix zabila na odboru záhad svého bratrance Siriuse Blacka. Harry se za ní rozběhl a vykřikl Crucio. Kletba nebyla myšlena vážně, proto Belatrix skočila jen na zemi. Zeptala se ho jestli je to jeho první zakázaná kletba a začala ho učit, jak je používat. Potom se objeví Voldemort a po chvilce i Brumbál. Belatrix chtěla utéct letaxovou síťí, ale Brumbál ji u věznil pod sochu. Belatrix i Voldmort stačili na poslední chvíli utéct. Avšak ostatní Smrtijedi jako jsou třeba Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius Malfoy skončili na akabanském ostrově. V Princi dvojí krve byla poprvé zmíněná když se svojí sestrou Narcisou šli do Tkalcovské ulice za Severusem Snapem. Celou cestu jí přemlouvala, ať to nedělá, že se Snapeovi nedá věřit. Jenže Narcisa jí ignorovala a dál šla za svým cílem. Když dorazila do Severusova domu, tak mu Narcisa řekla, že se na ně Pán zla zlobí díky Luciusovi a chce, aby se Draco stal Smrtijedem. Severus říká, že je se její situací obeznámen. Narcisa dokonce klečela Severusovi u kolenou, aby jí pomohl. Nakonec to vyřešili Neporušitelným slibem. Na Vánoce zapálila s ostaními Smrtijedy dům Weasleyů. V Relikvii smrti se objevuje hned v první kapitole, kde se jí a Malfoyovým vysmívá, že si jejich neteř vzala vlkodlaka Remuse Lupina. Belatrix mu řekla, že s tím "spratkem" nemají nic společného a že se se sestrou. neviděly od té doby, co si vzala toho mudlovského šmejda. Při misi sedmi Potterovů se neúsěšně pokusila zabít svou neteř, Nymfadoru Tonksovou (Lupinovou). Potom do Malfoy Manor zavítali Harry, Ron a Hermiona. Lapkové jí řekli, že u nich našli Nebelvírův meč. Belatrix došlo, že se zřejmě vloupali do jejího trezoru u Gringotto vých. Jenže jí nešlo o meč, ale o šálek Helgy z Mrzimoru, jeden ze sedmi Voldemortových viteálů. Chtěl vědět co nejvíc informací, proto krutě mučila Hermionu, která jí stejně vyzradila falešné informace. Harrymu a Ronovi se podařilo utéct ze sklepení a chvíli bojovali s Narcisou a Dracem. Belatrix využila situace, popadla svojí dýku a He rmiona. ',,Odhoďte hůlky!" 'řekla a usmála se. Plán ji ale překazil domácí skřítek Dobby, kterého i zabila. Potom se Hermiona pomocí Mnoholičného lektvaru proměnila v Belatrix a dostali se do jejího trezoru, kde ukradli onen pohárek. V první bitvě o Bradavice konečně zavraždila Nymfadoru. Když Voldemort přišel do Bradavic s tím, že je Harry Potter mrtvý, tak se mu postavil Nevill Longbottom. Voldemort se zeptat, jaké je jeho jméno a odpověděla mu právě Belatrix. V poslední bitvě bojovala s Hermionou, Ginny a Lenkou. Belatrixina kletba minula Ginny jen o vlásek. Proti Belatrix se postavila Ginnyna matka Molly, která jí zabila. Tak končí život kruté, ale neskutečně věrné Smrtijedky a čarodějky. Belatrix také vystupuje pod přezdívkou Bella. Je to čistokrevná čarodějnice ze vznešeného rodu Blacků. Někde jsem četla, že se celým jménem jmenuje Belatrix Lucia, ale vůbec netuším, jestli je to pravda. Jméno "Bellatrix" je z latinského slova "bojovnice". Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu